Garage Band
by LuOdairWhitlockCipriano
Summary: Dos bandas de garaje, 5 chicos y 5 chicas que se odian a muerte. Cuando el programa "Garage Band" surge y los grupos deben demostrar su talento para llegar a la final. Cosas pasarán entre los rivales. Música, amor y amistad. /T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Esme Platt, Bella Swan y Vanesa Wolfe son las mejores amigas e integrantes de la banda de garaje secreta "PsicoDelia" y tocan de todo: rock, pop, baladas…

Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Masen y Jacob Black son primos, los populares de la escuela y la banda de garaje más conocida de la escuela "Scheibe" y su especialidad es el rock y sus subgéneros.

Ellos y ellas se odian a muerte en la escuela. Según ellos, ellas son unas cínicas y según ellas, ellos son unos egocéntricos.

Cuando llega a la televisión "Garage Bands", los dos grupos no dudan en inscribirse.

El día inaugural, Jasper cree ver a Rosalie allí, pero no dice nada. Mas cuando se ven cara a cara, les cae el diez.


	2. Presentándose

**Holaaa! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia de música! Esta historia es más light que las anteriores y es de amor adolescente, así que para mi será fácil.**

**Bueno, no las aburro más, disfruten :)**

**Presentándose**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en el garaje de la casa de Esme tratando de sacar un acorde…nada!

Oh, hola! Soy Bella Swan, tengo 15 años y estoy estudiando en la secu de Forks.

Aquí, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo: Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Esme Platt y Vanessa Wolfe. También tienen 15 y llevamos siendo besties desde los 5.

Alice tiene el cabello negro azabache, largo y lacio y ojos verde clarito. Es muy menudita y es la más bajita de nosotras, pero tiene una fuerza que da miedo. Ama las compras y es muy hiperactiva.

Rosalie es rubia (pero no tonta), cabello con ondas que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos son azul violeta. Ella es la más alta y tiene un cuerpazo. Cuando la conoces puede parecer fría, pero cuando entra en confianza, es una loquilla.

Esme tiene rizos caramelos que le llegan al hombro y ojos verde fango. Es de mediana estatura y es curvilínea. Ella es la más sensible y cariñosa de las cinco, aparte de que nos cuida un montón por ser la mayor por meses.

Vanessa es zamba, de cabello color bronce y ojos caramelo, estatura media y cuerpo espigado. Puede parecerte tierna, dulce e inocente, pero no lo es para nada.

Y bueno, yo tengo el cabello y ojos de color chocolate, mi cuerpo es normal y mi estatura también. Soy más alta que Vanessa, pero más baja que Esme. Yo soy la más tranquila, pero cuando me enojo o me divierto, lo hago.

Juntas, somos la banda de garaje secreta "PsicoDelia". Escogimos el nombre de una forma rara, como todas estamos locas en algún sentido pusimos Psico, e íbamos a poner sólo Deli, por delicious, pero a Alice no le gustó PsicoDeli, así que le aumentó la "a".

En la banda todas cantamos y cada una toca un instrumento. Rosalie toca la guitarra; Alice, el bajo; Esme, la batería; Vanessa, el teclado y yo, el violín.

Habíamos creado cerca de cincuenta canciones en todo el año que llevamos haciendo esto.

Todo surgió por una idea de Alice, que paseando por ahí, vio a unos chicos tocando en su garaje y se dijo "Por qué no?" y así nos obligó a tomar clases de canto y música.

Y bueno. Acá estamos, tratando de sacar un acorde.

Rosalie estaba tocando una canción nuestra, pero le salió mal y cuando trató de salvarlo, le salió un ritmo nuevo.

Entonces, Alice empezó a cantar.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Esme empezó a marcar con la batería y Vanessa le acompañó con el teclado

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Y allí empecé con el violín.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

-Nos salió- susurró Vanessa.

-Claro que nos salió Ness- repuso Alice emocionada. Hacía 3 semanas que no nos salía ni una canción y ya nos estábamos hartando.

-Porfin!- exclamó Esme- Ahora el nombre, cual va a ser?

-La de la mala suerte- respondió Rosalie- Me gusta

-Sí, está bonito- dije.

Tocamos la canción dos veces más y arreglamos una que estaba desentonada.

Cuando terminamos, cada una se fue a su casa. Mañana iba ser lunes e iba a ser un día muy largo…Siento que algo me olvido…

…

…

¡LA TAREA!

**Edward POV**

Hoy es domingo, estaba con mis primos en el garaje de mi casa. Soy Edward Masen, tengo 15 años y estudio y vivo en Forks.

Mis primos son Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Carlisle Cullen y Jacob Black. Antes de que se pregunten, mi padre era el único hijo varón de mis abuelos.

En lo único a lo que me parezco a mis primos, es que tenemos la misma sangre, nada más.

Jasper es rubio, alto, de constitución media y ojos grises azulados. Es realista, pero nunca serio. Es todo un loco desquiciado cuando quiere.

Emmett es de rizos castaños, más alto que Jasper, es una mole y tiene ojos verdes. Es infantil y bromista.

Carlisle también es rubio, más alto que yo, pero no más que Jasper, un poco corpulento y tiene ojos azules. Es el más maduro, pero tiene sus ratos de loco.

Jacob es más alto e igual de corpulento que Emmett, su cabello es negro, es morocho, pero lo raro es que sus ojos son verde gris. Es un bromista desquiciado.

Y yo tengo el cabello bronce, ojos verdes, soy alto, pero el más bajo de mis primos y por eso me joden. Soy tranquilo…bueno no tanto…que va, ni yo me la creo.

Somos la banda de garaje más popular de la escuela "Scheibe". Sacamos el nombre de una canción de GaGa que Emmett no para de escuchar, el nombre era atrevido e inusual, así que lo usamos.

Aquí todos cantamos, todos tocamos guitarra, pero cada uno toca otro instrumento aparte. Jasper toca el bajo, Emmett, la batería; Carlisle, el violín, Jacob es Dj cuando lo necesitamos y yo toco el teclado.

Estábamos tocando "Trouble" de P!nk, cuando bajó mi madre y nos dijo que ya era tarde y debíamos irnos a dormir.

-Tía Liz, porfaaaa! Déjanos dormir aquí!- replicó Emmett.

-Mañana tienen instituto- le respondió.

-Podemos traer nuestras cosas tía, de paso que le avisamos a nuestras mamás- repuso Carlisle.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que se queden despiertos hasta la hora que se les pegue la gana ¿ok?-

-Sí tía Liz/mamá- dijimos a coro. Desconectamos los instrumentos y cada unos se fue a su casa a traer sus cosas.

**Oooookeeey, este es el comienzo de esta historia, veré si actualizo mañana por que estoy de vacas :) **

**Espero dejen lindos reviews :3**

**Se les quiere :)**

**Lu**


	3. Lunes odioso lunes

**Holaaa! Aquí con el nuevo capi de GarageBands :D espero que les guste ;)**

**Lunes, odioso lunes.**

**Rosalie POV**

Lunes, argh, mierda.

Me despabilé y me metí al baño para ducharme. Cuando terminé, sequé mi cabello y fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Me puse un jean de mezclilla verde, una blusa blanca con vuelo al final, botines de tacón negros con hileras, mi chamarra negra de cuero, zarcillos dorados, pulseras y una bandana negra en el pelo, justo en la raíz.

Saqué mi bolsa negra y metí mi cuaderno de apuntes, mi estuche de lapiceros, mi neceser, mis lentes de sol, mi billetera y mi iPhone.

Bajé las escaleras para ir a desayunar y de ahí le pregunté a mi mamá que había de desayuno.

Hoy había panqueques con dulce de leche. Mis favoritos. Al menos el lunes mejoró en algo.

Terminé de comer y subí a cepillar mis dientes y a maquillarme. Delineador, rímel, rubor y brillo.

Bajé, me despedí de mamá, me puse los lentes de sol y salí a esperar a la mamá de Bella. Como no teníamos edad para conducir, la mamá de Bella, que tenía una Van gigante, nos llevaba a la escuela lunes, martes, jueves y viernes. Los miércoles nos íbamos en el bus porque ese era el único día en el que usábamos zapatillas.

Cuando llegaron, allí ya estaban Bella y Esme.

Bella llevaba unos jeans, una blusa morada con detalles negros, una casaca de cuero negra, borsegos negros de tacón, un sombrero negro, sus zarcillos y medallón de corazón, lentes de sol Wayfarer y su bolso morado.

Esme usaba una blusa celeste holgada con un cinturón café que le marcaba la cintura, un jean blanco, un chaleco café abierto, botines de tacón cafés, arracadas de plumas y pulseritas palo rosa, un lazo celeste, lentes de sol Aviador y su mochila azul marino con detalles cafés.

-Hola chicas! Hola Reneé!- saludé. La madre de Bella tenía un espíritu joven y por eso nos exigía que la llamásemos Reneé.

-Hola Rose!- saludaron las tres al unísono.

-Qué cuentan?- pregunté.

-Ayer por la noche, Toby fue a mi casa- Toby es el novio de Esme- yo estaba en la cochera guardando la batería y me asustó refeo el bastardo. Bueno, cuando me calmé, él empezó a besarme. Yo normalazo, pero ese hijo de puta metió su mano debajo de mi camiseta. Puta, de que me cabreé, me cabreé. Así que le di un desmadre y lo terminé.

Wow, entonces, cambiemos eso de arriba. Toby**era **el novio de Esme.

-Bien, Esme, yo que tú, le hubiera dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir el malparido- dijo Bella.

-No pensé que harías eso Es! Eres mi ejemplo a seguir- elogié.

-Seeee, bueno, dejemos de hablar de ese puto y cambiemos el tema- nos dijo- Qué hay de ti Bells? Que cuentas?

-Jace me ha dicho que me ama por mensaje- soltó sin más, poniéndose roja- Recuerdan que estoy leyendo "En Llamas"? Ok, Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, muere y me puse a llorar por eso. Entonces Jace me pregunta cómo estoy y le respondí que estaba llorando. Él me preguntó por qué y le respondí que porque mi personaje favorito había muerto y que me gustaba demasiado. Entonces, Jace lanza la bomba y dice "y tú a mí"

Esme y yo ahogamos un grito y abrazamos a Bella. Jace Hawthorne, el chico de intercambio de Australia, le estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

Entonces, la camioneta frenó y subieron Alice y Vanessa.

Alice usaba un jean amarillo, una blusa fucsia de volado, unos botines blancos de tacón, una cazadora de cuero blanco, una pashmina celeste, un medallón de piedra celeste, un anillo de caballito de mar, lentes de sol y su mochila celeste con estoperoles.

Vanessa tenía puesto un jean azul profundo, una playera con la bandera de Inglaterra, una chaqueta roja de cuero, botines del mismo color, un gorrito blanco tejido, un anillo con el mismo diseño del polo, zarcillos de corazón, lentes de sol y su morral blanco con tiras azules.

-Hola Rosie, Bellie, Esmie y Rennie!- replicó Alice.

-Hihisiblings!- dijoNessa- Qué hay?

Esme y Bella volvieron a contar sus historias para enterar a las chicas.

-Y tú Ro? Qué cuentas? Algo intersante?- preguntó Bells.

- Si algo interesante es hacer problemas de Química…-repuse riendo.

Todas reímos y Alice nos contó lo que había hecho con Finn, su novio.

Primero, él fue a su casa y la sorprendió con una cajita de chocolates. Empezaron a comerlos juntos y cuando Alice, comió el único de cubierta celeste, sintió algo duro, y eso era el anillo de caballito de mar que llevaba puesto. Finn le dijo, que cada vez que lo extrañara, mirara el anillo, y así sería como si él estuviera ahí.

Todas le sonreímos a Alice y al anillo. Ellos se veían muy bien juntos y eran la pareja perfecta. Todo el mundo lo decía.

Vanessa tampoco tuvo nada que contar, sólo que estuvo escuchando música hasta que se durmió, y que por eso su iPod amaneció sin batería.

Estuvimos en la Van por cinco minutos más y llegamos a la secundaria.

Le dimos las gracias a Reneé y nos bajamos para comenzar otro día en la cárcel.

Entramos y fuimos hacia nuestros casilleros, que para suerte nuestra, estaban juntos…pero toda cosa buena tiene su lado malo.

Los casilleros de al frente eran los de los odiosos de "Scheibe". Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob.

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, aquí vienen los tarados esos con sus aires de galán, pero tienen tanto encanto como una babosa muerta.

-Miren quiénes están aquí- dijo Jacob- "Las chicas tacón"

Ellos rieron, pero nosotras no le encontramos gracia al chiste.

-Y he aquí a los encantos de la escuela- repuse y las chicas me miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas- "Los Babosas Muertas"

Y nos reímos sin más.

-Mira sus caras, parecen foquitos de navidad!- replicó Alice riendo a carcajadas.

-Mira mala imitación de Effie Trinket…-empezó a decir Whitlock, pero Alice fue más rápida y le pateó donde ya saben ustedes.

-A quién le has dicho mala imitación de Effie Trinket, eh Whitlock?!- exclamó furiosa.

Y quedamos salvadas. Finn y Jace caminaban por ahí y cuando vieron que Alice se iba a dar todo por el todo con Jasper, vinieron casi corriendo.

-Ally que pasa?- preguntó Finn abrazando a Alice.

-Ese chucho me dijo mala imitación de Effie Trinket- y señaló a Jasper que seguía con cara de dolor.

-No le hagas caso, Ali. Como tú dices, es un chucho por meterse con una chica- le consoló Finn, se dieron un beso y se fueron.

Jace le ofreció la mano a Bella y se fueron junto con Finn y Allie.

Nosotras nos quedamos viendo a esos chuchos y antes de irnos, les sacamos el dedo medio.

**Jasper POV**

Lo que menos me dolió de encontrarnos con ellas, no fue la patada…sino fue ver a Alice con Finn Maddox. Alice me ha gustado desde siempre, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle nada.

A Edward le vi con una cara de sufrido. A él le encantaba Bella, pero al verla tomar la mano de Jace Abernathy, casi se cae a pedazos ahí mismo.

**Sorpresita sorpresota no? Quien imaginaría eso? **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y dejen sus reviews :3**

**Muchos besos!**

**Lu**


	4. El cartel

**Chicas ayer metí la pata bien al fondo :S es Jace Hawthorne no Abernathy..**

**Gracias a Sun-e Kristal por hacerme dar cuenta :D**

**No las aburro más. Disfruten!**

**El Cartel **

**Esme POV**

Había pasado ya la clase de Historia y Trigonometría. Ahora estábamos Alice y yo yendo a Física, cuando vimos en el panel de corcho un afiche.

"Tocas música? Tienes talento? Estás escondido en tu garaje? Entonces deja de estarlo, porque llegó a Forks 'Garage Bands'! Donde como bandas, demostrarán lo que pueden hacer y el grupo ganador, conseguirá el contrato de un año en Twilight Records. Qué esperas? Inscríbete con tu banda ya!"

-Oh por Dios Esmie! Twilight Records!- exclamó casi sin voz Alice.

Twilight Records era la disquera más reconocida de Hollywood. Entre sus clientes estaban Nicki Minaj, Pitbull, Lana del Rey, Jay-Z y Mia.

-Tenemos que inscribirnos de hecho- dije emocionada.

-Pero Rose, Bells y Nessa no quieren que sepan quiénes somos, nunca quisieron salir en público…- repuso ella desanimada.

-Pero podemos usar máscaras o pelucas, hasta ponernos lentillas. Tenemos que ganar ese contrato. Es algo que hemos querido desde que formamos PsicoDelia- refuté.

-Sí! Nosotras podemos ganar, somos buenísimas- replicó y saltó hasta el salón.

La seguí riendo y nos sentamos en la misma banca al final de la clase.

El señor Thompson no había llegado, así que saqué mi iPhone y le texteé a Bella para avisarle lo del concurso y que le avise a Rose y Vane.

"NPS! Twilight Records?! Tenemos que hacerlo de todas maneras!" respondió.

Le iba a responder, pero Alice me pellizcó el brazo y me señaló al frente. El profe había llegado. Mierda.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba paseando por los pasillos por la hora libre que tenía…Aburridooo!

Entonces me tropecé con las hileras y me caí. Doh!, pero cuando levanté la cabeza, vi un cartel, no, era **el **cartel.

"Garage Bands" Nuevo concurso de bandas. Twilight Records era el premio. Ya lo teníamos. Somos la mejor banda de por aquí, así que…¡ A alistar las maletas que nos vamos a Hollywood!

Les envié un mensaje a los chicos y cada uno respondió al segundo.

Jake: "Carajo, no bromees! Nos vamos a donde Nicki Minaj :9"

Carl: "Sí! Hollywood! Genial"

Jazz: "Woohoooo! Lana ahí voy!"

Eddie: "No mames! Bien, vamos a ser famosos!"

Nadie nos va a ganar! Turn, la banda de los hermanos Vulturi, era pésima. Hotties n' Sexies, la banda de Tanya Denali, era la más desafinada del mundo. Mean, de unos chicos de por ahí, era buena, pero como nosotros, nunca.

Cuando acabó la hora, comenzó el almuerzo. Los chicos salieron de sus clases y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

Compramos el almuerzo, nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a comer.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las chicas tacón, Finn Maddox , Jace Hawthorne, Travis Morgan, Xavier Collins y Stephano Grey.

Finn iba de la mano con Alice, Jace abrazaba a Bella por el hombro y los otros seis chicos iban en grupo por atrás. Rosalie Hale se reía junto con Travis y se les notaba demasiado cerca.

Entonces, vi todo rojo y mis manos se crisparon en puños.

¿Estaba celoso de Travis Morgan por estar cerca de Rosalie, la chica tacón más engreída y fría del universo?

No podía ser.

Las vi como recogían su almuerzo (el de todas consistía en una botella de jugo y un sándwich simple; el de ellos eran latas de soda, trozos de pizza y sándwiches) y caminaban a la mesa que estaba a nuestro lado.

-Ya las han visto?- dijo Jacob con un tono más o menos despectivo.

-Oí que Esme terminó ayer con Toby Wolsh, y ahora mírala, riendo de lo más lindo con Xavier Collins- susurró Carlisle quien parecía ¿furioso?

Efectivamente, Esme estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Xavier; Vanessa Wolfe, con Stephano Grey y Rosalie, con Travis.

Terminaron de comer rápido y se pararon para irse. Finn y Alice se besaron, a lo que Jasper puso su cara de emo sufrido.

Finn Maddox tenía 16 años. Cabello rubio dorado, ojos verde mar, alto, musculoso y venía de Miami. Excelente nadador y primero en el cuadro de honor de su clase.

Jasper era igual de bien parecido que ese chico, así que no entiendo porqué Alice Brandon no le echa el ojo.

Terminaron las clases y nos fuimos a la casa de Carlisle para practicar un poco.

Empecé a marcar un poco en la batería. Jasper me siguió con el bajo y empezó a cantar…

Era tan bella, era tan bella

Que su mirada todavía me quema

Como quisiera poderla olvidar

Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar

Carlisle acompañó con la guitarra

Por que cuando habla con sus ojos

Dice cosas que no puedo entender

Y se desnuda poco a poco

Y se convierte en tu piel

Ohhhh

Y yo no sé cómo vivir

Si ya no puedo se quedara aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No puedo perderla porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable

Fue como un cuento Se fue con el viento

A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento

Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba

Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella

Me estoy volviendo un loco un poco

A veces me despierto y siento aquí una pena

Que me susurra en el oído y dice dónde estás, amor

Y yo no sé cómo vivir

Si ya no puedo se quedara aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No puedo perderla porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable ohh

Edward hizo un solo de guitarra único

Y yo no sé cómo vivir

Si ya no puedo se quedara aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No puedo perderla porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable

Inolvidable, uhh.

-Inspirada en quién primito?- preguntó Jacob irónico.

-Ya sabes en quién- dijo él sin ganas…Alice Brandon.

**Vanessa POV**

Fuimos a la casa de Alice para hacer una canción

Esme tocó la batería rápido y Rosalie tocó la guitarra eléctrica un tantito para cambiarla por la acústica.

Allí toqué el teclado y Alice cantó.

Por como me miras y me dices tanto

Cuando dices nada

Por como me tocas con esa mirada

Que acaricia el alma

Y por como me abrazas

Por eso te amo, uhhh.

Por que cuando le pedí al cielo

Que mandara un ángel me llevó hasta ti

Y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero, incluso antes de mi.

Por que atrapas mi atención,

Eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración

Bella acompañó con un poco de guitarra eléctrica. Y para estar aprendiendo, lo hacía muy bien. Por que cuando le pedí al cielo

Por eso yo te amo

Porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loca tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo

Soy tu dueña pero también soy tu esclava

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por como me inspiras y me vuelves loca cuando nos amamos

Porque haces cada día extraordinario y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios

Tu piel es mi espacio, uhhh

Por que cuando le pedí al cielo

Que mandara un ángel me llevó hasta ti

Y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero, incluso antes de mi.

Por que atrapas mi atención,

Eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo

Porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loca tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo

Soy tu dueña pero también soy tu esclava

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por que son tus labios el lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco

Por que si te tengo tengo todo, en ti tengo todo

Por eso te amo.

Y justo cuando terminamos, Finn, Jace, Travis, Xavier y Stephano estaban en la puerta que conectaba al garaje con la casa.

Stephano era muy guapo. Alto, pálido, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y liso y con una sonrisa de hoyuelos, aparte de que tenía un corazón de oro.

Finn y Ally se besaron, Jace saludó muy cariñoso a Bella, Travis abrazó Rose con fuerza, Xavier saludó sutilmente a Esme y Stephano me dio un beso de saludo en la comisura de los labios.

Creo que algo va a pasar…

**Uff :) me costo escribir este capi ;) jeje bueno su escritora madrugadora a la orden asfknsrognskcmndsw :3**

**Les cuento que lo que le pasa a Bella con Jace, me ha pasado a mi :O jeee :3**

**Y las canciones son estas:**

**-La de la mala suerte- Jesse y Joy (1er capi)**

**-Inolvidable- Reik (chicos)**

**-Por eso te amo- Rio Roma (chicas)**

**Espero les haya gustado ;)**

**Lu **


	5. Garage Bands

**Hola de nuevoo! :) Este capi ya va a un mes después, cuando el concurso va a empezar :O emoción!**

**Garage Bands**

**Alice POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que creamos "Por eso te amo" y que cuando mi relación con Finn se había fortalecido más que nunca.

Todo iba viento en popa. Bella aceptó estar con Jace, Travis le pidió a Rosalie para estar, Stephano se le lanzó a Vanessa y Esme ya está en planes con Xavier.

Habíamos aprendido a tocar nuevos instrumentos y ahora todas sabíamos tacar guitarra. Rosalie la trompeta, Esme el teclado, Bella a hacer de Dj, Vanessa el bajo y yo la batería.

También nos inscribimos en Garage Bands…y hablando del concurso, ¡era hoy!

Garage Bands se iba a transmitir de lunes a viernes a las ocho de la noche en vivo, así que teníamos que organizarnos perfectamente, porque debíamos estar el estudio a las cinco en punto para el maquillaje, organización , escenografía y demás.

Rose, Bells y Nessa habían accedido de buena gana, con la condición de que usemos sobrenombres y máscaras.

Hoy era el mejor lunes de nuestras vidas. Ya son las tres de la tarde y la mamá de Bella nos recogió, nos llevó a nuestras casas y esperó a que sacáramos el vestuario y nuestras cosas extra para llevarnos al estudio.

Cada una demoró por lo menos veinte minutos para sacar todo, más los trayectos, hicimos dos horas exactas hasta llegar al estudio.

Fuimos las primeras en llegar, lo que fue mejor para nosotras.

Cuando entramos, una mujer pelirroja nos recibió.

-Hola, soy Úrsula, productora del programa- nos saludó.

-Somos PsicoDelia- dijo Rosalie- Un gusto.

-Bueno, como son las primeras en llegar, les daremos el camerino más grande y les damos chance de escoger los instrumentos- repuso sonriendo y nos guió al camerino 1.

En el camerino había cinco espejos, montones de maquillaje, una percha para los vestuarios, sillones mullidos y una televisión de plasma.

-Wow, esto es genial- musité aplaudiendo y me tiré al sofá.

-Bueno, como son menores de edad, debo hablar con su tutelar- nos avisó.

Ups…nos olvidamos de eso.

-Yo soy la mamá de Isabella, las mamás de las demás chicas me dieron la tutela del grupo- Reneé nos salvó! Gracias al cielo!

-Bueno, prepárense, practiquen y vístanse- dijo Úrsula- A las 7 vendremos a buscarlas para que escojan los instrumentos.

Y entonces Reneé y Úrsula salieron del camerín y cerraron la puerta.

Entonces, las cinco gritamos fuertemente.

Era realidad, íbamos a ser parte de Garage Bands y lo más probable era que ganemos el contrato.

Nuestra competencia directa eran los de "Scheibe", los demás eran pan comido.

-Nos vamos maquillando y vistiendo?- repuso Esme cogiendo su mochila-maleta roja de gatitos.

-Sí!- exclamé.

Saqué de mi maleta la bolsa que contenía mi vestido negro de manga cero y transparencias, mis botines de tacón alto con estoperoles, mi joyerito que tenía mis arracadas de triángulo, mi collar con la letra "A", mi collar de manzanita y mi collar de plumas, todo dorados y la máscara dorada con detalles rojos que iba a usar.

Esme sacó un vestido rosa de un hombro con detalles plateados, tacones escarchados plateados, arracadas de strass, pulseras brillantes , un collar con forma de serpiente y su máscara plateada con detalles rosas.

Rosalie colgó un vestido blanco con estampado de mariposas azules, celestes y naranjas, puso debajo unos tacones de tiras naranjas y colocó en la mesa un set de pulseras azules y naranjas, arracadas de lágrima blancas y su máscara de forma de mariposa azul.

Bella sacó de una bolsa gris su vestido azul de corte simétrico con una cinta de brillantes, tacones fucsias de tiras con tachuelas, una pulsera dorada larga, arracadas de tiras de oro y su máscara dorada con detalles azules y fucsias.

Vanessa se iba a poner un vestido verde mar de corte a la cintura y manga cero con una cintita de strass, tacones rosa bebé de punta abierta, un anillo de rosa del mismo color que los zapatos, arracadas de plumas rosadas, un anillo de piedra rosa y su máscara verde mar con detalles rosas.

Nos vestimos y nos maquillamos los ojos de manera exagerada, con colores oscuros y pestañas fake para que no se noten sus colores naturales y los labios con colores nude.

Me hice un moño arriba con rizos, tipo Johanna Mason en el poster de "Catching Fire". Rosalie se lació el el pelo y se puso unas cortinas naranjas. Esme se hizo una cola de caballo y le agregó unas cortinas plateadas. Bella se hizo trenzas espiga e hizo un moño bajo y le puso un lazo dorado. Y Vanessa se hizo un recogido con broches rosados.

Cuando terminamos eran las seis y cincuenta y nueve. Tres, dos, uno…toc, toc, toc.

-Pase!- dijimos al unísono.

Entonces, entraron Úrsula, Reneé y dos chicos más.

-Ellos son Louis y Allen, técnicos de sonido. Han traído las fotos de los instrumentos para que elijan- replicó Úrsula.

-No podemos ir a verlos en directo?- preguntó Vanessa.

-No, está en las normas. Los músicos no pueden salir del camerino cuando ya están listos y vestidos- terció Reneé.

-Les diremos cuáles son los mejores- expuso Allen.

Ellos nos enseñaron las fotos de trompetas, guitarras eléctricas, guitarras acústicas, baterías y micrófonos.

Escogimos una trompeta plateada para Rosalie, una guitarra elé azul para Bella, una acústica fucsia para Nessa, un micrófono rosa para Esme y una batería celeste para mí con baquetas forradas en plateado. A todas nos iban a poner un micro común para hacer el coro.

Cuando ya iban a ser las ocho nos sacaron a un camerino oculto, más pequeño que el anterior.

Nos iba a tocar últimas, pero aún así, debíamos estar ahí.

Cuando comenzó.

**Jasper POV**

Hoy iba a empezar Garage Bands. Así que apenas salimos del colegio, cada uno fue a su casa a prepararse y acordamos que a las cinco nos encontraríamos ahí.

Me bañé y vestí muy rápido y me despedí de mi madre, mi padre y mi hermanita de 10 años, Hazel.

Ellos me dijeron que me irían a ver y así tomé un taxi y me fui al estudio.

Cuando llegué, allí sólo estaba Edward. Esperamos por lo menos 20 minutos a que llegaran los demás para recién entrar.

Un chico rubio nos recibió diciéndonos que era uno de los productores y que se llamaba Thom.

Nos guió a un camerino pequeño, y nos dieron las fotos de los instrumentos que usaríamos. Lo único que hicimos fue mirar tele hasta que nos llamaron para ir a un camerino oculto, muy pequeño por cierto. Mientras caminábamos hacia allí, vi unos tacones naranjas y una melena rubia, ambos muy parecidos a los de Rosalie Hale.

Decidí no decir nada. Me podrían decir que estaba loco, se podían desconcentrar y así nos mandarían a sentencia.

Seríamos penúltimos, así que podríamos tomar de cada grupo lo bueno y no hacer lo malo que hacen, pero, ¿si el último grupo lo hacía mejor? Nah, nika. Somos los mejores, imposible que sea tan inseguro.

Mierda, ya empezó.

-Buenas noches Forks- dijo una chica- Soy Priscilla Uckerman y soy su presentadora de Garage Bands! Donde descubriremos el talento que los jóvenes de Forks poseen. Bueno aquí va el primer grupo: Hotties n' Sexies, sus integrantes: Tanya, Kate, Irina, Lauren y Jessica con la canción creada por ellas "Estoy soltera y hago lo que quiero"

Wow, esas chicas sí que desafinaron, aparte de que su canción era un asco.

-Bien, chicas- dijo Priscilla con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ahora con la siguiente banda, Turn!

Así 11 bandas más fueron presentadas y cantaron para el público.

Entonces, Priscilla nos llamó al escenario.

-Ahora, penúltimos, los chicos de Scheibe! Sus integrantes Jacob, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle, con su canción "Neutron Star Collision"

Subimos al escenario y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares.

-Buenas noches Forks!- grité con emoción, yo iba a cantar- Hoy les presentamos nuestra más reciente canción "Neutron Star Collision" Esperamos la disfruten!

I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision

I have nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie,  
I said never  
Cause our love would be forever

The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen

Hail,  
The preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
And lie, I say never  
Cause our love could be forever

Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever and we'll die we'll die together  
Lie, I will never

Cuando terminé de cantar grité "gracias Forks" y suspiré cansado.

Bajamos del escenario y nos abrazamos. Nos salió genial para ser la primera vez en un concurso de los grandes.

Nos pusimos a ver la última presentación.

-Y ahora, por último PsicoDelia! Con sus integrantes Lily Angel, Candy Heart, Loch Ness Godess, Dangerous Orchid y Pixie M. y su creación "El sol no regresa!

La que correspondía al nombre de Candy Heart se colocó al micrófono.

-Buenas noches Forks! Somos PsicoDelia y hemos venido para hacerlos vibrar! Esperamos les guste esta rola-

Entonces Lily Angel tocó un solo de trompeta…aburrido

Luego las guitarras y la batería tocadas por Loch Ness Godess, Dangerous Orchid y Pixie M hicieron estallar el lugar.

Hace días perdí  
en alguna cantina  
la mitad de mi alma  
mas el quince de propina.

No es que sea el alcohol  
la mejor medicina  
pero ayuda a olvidar  
cuando no ves la salida.

Hoy te intento contar  
que todo va bien  
aunque no te lo creas  
aunque a estas alturas  
un ultimo esfuerzo  
no valga la pena.

Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
se caen por las escaleras  
y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa.

Sueños de habitacion  
frente a un hotel de carretera  
y unas gotas de lluvia  
que guardo en esta maleta.

Ruedan por el colchón  
de mi cama ya desierta  
es la mejor solucion  
para el dolor de cabeza.

Hoy te intento contar  
que todo va bien  
aunque no te lo creas  
aunque a estas alturas  
un ultimo esfuerzo  
no valga la pena.

Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
se caen por las escaleras  
y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa.

Hoy te intento contar  
que todo va bien  
aunque no te lo creas  
aunque a estas alturas  
un ultimo esfuerzo  
no valga la pena.

Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
se caen por las escaleras  
y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa.

Y tras varios tequilas  
las nubes se van  
pero el sol no regresa

-Gracias!-Gritó la vocalista y ellas bajaron del escenario.

-Eso fue todo por hoy Forks! Mañana empiezan las sentencias, así que no se pierdan Garage Bands, sólo por el canal 4!- terminó Priscilla.

Me fijé en las manos de la baterista. En ellas había un anillo de caballito de mar celeste que se me hacía muy familiar…

**Chanchanchan! Jasper se dio cuenta del anillo :O OMG! **

**Sacará conclusiones o lo dejará enterrado en su memoria?**

**No se pierdan mañana Garage Bands, sólo en el FF de Luciana! Jejeje…no al plagio!**

**Muchos besos**

**Lu**


	6. Sentencias, sentencias everywhere

**Hola de nuevo chicas! Aquí el capi de Garage Bands…ayer no me dejaron reviews :/ hoy espero aunque sea unito. Muchas gracias a las chicas que si dejaron sus reviews. Este va dedicado a ellas ;) disfruten.**

**Sentencias, sentencias everywhere.**

**Jasper POV**

Cuando vi ese caballito de mar en la mano de la baterista, mi mente empezó a maquinar una conclusión. O la baterista tenía el mismo anillo, o Alice Brandon era la baterista de PsicoDelia.

Cuando estuvimos en el escenario no vi ni a la familia de Alice ni a Finn. Pero lo que me pareció raro fue ver a la salida, la Van de la mamá de Isabella Swan y unos tacones fucsias muy parecidos a los de Bella subiendo…

Ahora me lamento por no haberme fijado bien en el vestuario de las de PsicoDelia.

No lo sabía ahora, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar quiénes son las integrantes de PsicoDelia cueste lo que cueste.

**Esme POV**

Ayer fue la primera presentación que hayamos tenido jamás. Y fue la mejor.

Hoy teníamos que volver al estudio a las cinco exactamente, volver al mismo camerino de ayer y volver a escoger los mejores instrumentos. Nos dieron chance a la elección toda esta semana.

Estábamos en la escuela y hoy teníamos clase de música. A nosotras nos encantaba la clase y amábamos cantar allí, pero ahora, con el lanzamiento de la banda, no nos podíamos arriesgar a que descubrieran nuestra identidad.

En especial Scheibe, Hotties n' Sexies y Turn. Habíamos decidido que revelaríamos nuestras caras en nuestra última gala.

-Hoy va a ser calificado, sabían?- dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Sí, no sabremos nunca quiénes son los jurados, pero nos escucharan y calificarán del 1 al 10, hoy harán la primera sentencia- replicó Alice sin parar y sin quedarse sin aire.

-Debemos hacerlo mejor que ayer- susurró Nessa.

-Lo malo es que ahora no podemos practicar a diario- musitó Rose.

-Lo último que debemos hacer es ponernos nerviosas- tercié.

Cuando sonaron las tres, la mamá de Bella nos vino a recoger para hacer el mismo recorrido que ayer. Cada una a su casa, saca sus cosas, se despide y al estudio.

Cuando llegamos, nos metimos al camerino y nos vestimos.

Me puse un vestido de un hombro con la falda negra y la parte de arriba dorada, unos botines de tacón negros, zarcillos de búho, un brazalete de serpiente dorado (no sé qué puta fascinación tengo con las serpientes), un collar de cadenas largas y una máscara negra con líneas doradas.

Rosalie, era una loca! Se puso un vestido amarillo con celeste y flores naranjas, un tacón celeste y uno amarillo (del mismo modelo, lógico), un brazalete de dos tonos de naranja, pendientes naranjas y una máscara naranja con detalles celestes y amarillos.

Alice se puso un vestido de un hombro con la parte de arriba rosa y la falda morada, tacones negros con plateado, un collar largo de flor plateado, pulseritas de plata, zarcillos de flor, su anillo de caballito de mar y su máscara rosa con morado.

Bella usó un vestido blanco pomposo y corto (que quede claro, no de novia), tacones verdes, un anillo con piedras verdes, un brazalete mitad verde-mitad fucsia, un collar fucsia de hoja, zarcillos fucsias y su máscara plateada con fucsia y verde.

Y Vanessa estaba con un vestido mitad blanco-mitad coral, tacones blancos de talón abierto, pulseras doradas con blanco, un collar dorado con un dije medio raro, zarcillos de corazón blancos y su máscara de color coral con espirales de purpurina blanca.

Nos maquillamos, nos peinamos, nos pusimos extensiones de colores y cuando terminamos eran las seis y media, así que nos pusimos a ver los Simpson.

Media hora después, Allen y Louis nos trajeron fotos de instrumentos y escogimos un violín blanco para Bella, dos guitarras eléctricas, una rosa para Alice y una blanca para Vanessa, un micrófono de los colores de su vestido para Rosalie y una batería dorada para mí.

Fue la misma rutina que ayer, el camerino pequeño y esperar para salir terceras hasta que empiece.

**Carlisle POV**

Esta vez, mis padres y mi hermanita de 10 años Kassandra iban a ir a vernos en vivo, así que teníamos que hacerlo perfecto para no ir a la maldita sentencia.

Apenas llegamos (dijimos que esta vez iríamos juntos por que ayer la jodieron Emmett, Jasper y Jacob al llegar tarde) nos metimos al camerino a vestirnos y a que nos dieran los instrumentos.

Practicamos un momento la canción que íbamos a presentar y luego salimos al microscópico camerino para esperar para salir primeros.

Estaba yendo despacio, por eso juré haber visto el tacón de Alice Brandon caminando apresurado. Y claro ese cabello era mega reconocible.

Pero cualquiera puede tener ese cabello no? Nah, no le dí importancia y me fui al camerino.

El programa empezó, bla bla bla y nos llamaron.

Me puse al micrófono, hoy cantaba yo.

-Buenas noches Forks! Hoy presentaremos nuestra canción 'Smells like teen Spirit' disfruten- dije.

Jacob empezó a tocar la guitarra y Emmett, la batería.

Luego Jasper y Edward empezaron con el bajo y la segunda guitarra cuando empecé a cantar

Load up on guns and

Bring your friends

It's fun to lose

And to pretend

She's over bored

And self assured

Oh no, I know

A dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low?(x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

Yeah!

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

Yeah!

And I forget

Just why I taste

Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard

It was hard to find

Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)

hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

A mosquito

My Libido

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial

A denial...

A denial..

-Woooo! Gracias!- grité casi sin voz y alejé el micrófono de mí.

Nos quedamos ahí para oír la opinión del jurado.

-Bueno Scheibe- dijo una voz gruesa- El grunge les queda, pero les falta fuerza, les doy un 8.

-Chicos, me gustó como lo hicieron, pero yo también siento que le falta fuerza y un poco más de actitud, 8

-A mí, me encantó de todas maneras. Tienen futuro chicos, 10.

El público nos aplaudió y bajamos del escenario.

-Estuvo genial!- exclamó Emmett.

Luego de nosotros, fueron una banda mixta, que no estaba tan mal, sólo que su tema de banda era muy cliché. Las tres parejas cantándose con amor.

Luego de ellos siguieron PsicoDelia. Esto quería verlo.

**Vanessa POV**

Subimos al escenario cuando Priscilla nos llamó

-Hola Forks! Hoy venimos con una canción genial que los pondrá a cantar- replicó Rosalie emocionada- Hay corazones que necesitan un descanso? Esta rola es para ustedes 'Give your heart a Break'

Entonces Bella empezó a rasguear con el violín.

The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Allí Esme empezó con la batería

Now here we are, so close, yet so far

Having not past the tense.

When will you realize

Baby im not like the rest

Entonces Alice y yo la hicimos con las guitarras.

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

I think i might make a mistake

Theres just one night to live

And theres no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break

Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

(i will give you)

On Sunday, you went home alone,

There was tears in your eyes,

I called your cell phone, my love,

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it,

We can take it, if you just take my hand,

Theres no turn back now

Maybe try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

I think i might make a mistake

Theres just one night to live

And theres no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break

Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

(i will give you)

When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one,

But you slip out of my finger tips

Everytime you run

Don't wanna break your heart,

Wanna give your heart a break,

I know you're scared is wrong,

I think i might make a mistake

Theres just one night to live,

And theres no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break,

'cause you've been hurt before,

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away,

Some things you can't disguise

Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,

Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

(i will give you)

The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love

Cuando terminamos el público se volvió loco. Nos vitorearon a más no poder.

-PsicoDelia, tienen un gran talento chicas, pero las máscaras demuestran inseguridad…algo les incomoda?

-Queremos hacer de nosotras un misterio- respondió Alice.

-Bueno, eso es una opción novedosa…9

-Me encanta cómo cantan y cómo se desenvuelven, 10

-El rasgueo de violín de Dangerous Orchid me encantó, pero creo que a Loch Ness Godess le faltó algo en la guitarra, 9

Los espectadores aplaudieron emocionados, por que teníamos una súper puntuación. Y nosotras estábamos más felices, porque le ganamos a Scheibe.

Bajamos del escenario y nos metimos a nuestro camerino y allí llegaron Stephano, Finn, Jace, Xavier y Travis.

-Chicas, eso fue fantástico!-gritó Finn y nos abrazó a cada una.

-Les dijimos que no los podían ver por aquí- dije algo mosqueada.

-No se preocupen, el guardia es amigo del papá de Travis y nos dijo que había una entrada en la que nadie nos podía ver- repuso Stephano- Aunque eso implicaba ir por la alcantarilla y luego salir por la rejilla del baño.

-Oww, lo que hacen por estar con nosotras- musitó Rosalie enternecida.

-Unos pasitos más y me ganaste Xavi- terció Esme acercándose a Xavier y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nos llamaron para volver a subir y decir a los sentenciados.

Estábamos seguras de que seríamos intocables, y claro lo fuimos. Pero lo malo fue que Scheibe no quedó a sentencia…

En sentencia quedaron Turn, Hotties n' Sexies y ThyPee.

Cuando volvimos a bajar, nos vestimos ropa normal y los chicos nos invitaron una pizza por nuestro primer, pero no último triunfo en Garage Bands

**Uff! Este capi me costó escribirlo.**

**Acá las canciones:**

**-Neutron Star Collision- Muse (1era gala-chicos)**

**-El sol No regresa- La 5ta estación (1era gala-chicas)**

**-Smells like Teen Spirit- Nirvana (chicos)**

**-Give your Heart a break- Demi Lovato (chicas)**

**Los vestuarios de las chicas los encuentran en Polyvore, el link en mi perfil **

**La quiero muchiii :3**

**Lu**


End file.
